


Careful Steps

by Fallynleaf



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie takes Peggy dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Steps

The first time Peggy goes dancing after Steve's plane went down, it's an accident. She hadn't made a conscious decision to avoid dancing, because she quite liked it and fancied herself a fairly competent dancer, but somehow, she'd gotten it into her head that going dancing without Steve would be breaking the promise that she'd made.

But Angie didn't know about any of that, because Peggy hadn't told her very much about Steve. Some boxes were best left unopened.

Maybe that was how she ended up here, arm in arm with Angie, standing just inside a lively building in Greenwich Village, with music swelling around them and people moving dizzily across the floor.

For a minute, Peggy just stands there and stares, speechless.

"You don't like it?" Angie asks, her smile fading.

"No, Angie, it's wonderful, I just..." Peggy closes her eyes, briefly, trying to clear a faded image of red, white and blue. "I'm just a little bit overwhelmed," she finishes.

"We can just watch for a while," Angie says. "Until you get your bearings." She grabs Peggy's wrist and leads her over to the bar on the sidelines.

Some part of Peggy still automatically tried to flinch away from too much close contact with Angie in public. Even in Greenwich Village, they sometimes had to be careful. Maybe not in a locale like this one, but it was difficult to shake the instinctual fear.

"Are you feeling okay, Peg?" Angie asks.

"Yes," Peggy says. She takes a steadying breath. "And I would love to dance with you, Angie. Just, I think I'd like a drink, first."

They sit together for a while, though Peggy can tell that Angie is eager to be on her feet and moving. Angie doesn't like to sit for long periods of time. It's one thing they have in common. Peggy had never been very good at desk jobs, because working in the field is much more her style.

She sips her drink slowly, reluctantly.

But after that, she has no more excuses. So she stands up, smiles at Angie, and offers her hand.

Angie takes it with a look of blind, awestruck love. Then Peggy pulls her out onto the floor, and they whirl into movement.

All around them, people of all genders are dancing together. Men dancing with men, women dancing with women, women dancing with men. Here, Peggy and Angie disappear into the wild, colorful backdrop. It's not the kind of place Peggy would've ever gone with Steve. She wouldnt've needed to.

"You're the best dancer I've ever met, Peg," Angie says.

Peggy tries to return the compliment, or at least a similar one, but she can't say it. She'll never know if Steve was a good dancer or not. If they could've fit together in the way that Peggy and Angie do.

She dips Angie, feeling the weight of her in her hands, the implicit trust in the dance. Angie is smiling and laughing, so Peggy tries to smile, too. She mostly succeeds.

The purpose of dancing is to lose yourself in the movement. To let your dance partner take you away. Especially here, where for many of these people, this is the only place that they can be free.

Peggy looks at Angie's eyes, at her lips, at the whole of her all moving free and open on the dance floor. Then Peggy leans down and kisses her, and everything around them stills to just that moment.


End file.
